1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cellular communications and specifically to frequency calibration in cellular devices.
2. Background
Cellular systems typically have a stringent frequency requirement to enable them to provide a very accurate frequency reference to radio systems.
Previous cellular devices experience frequency shifts when internal signals are turned on or off. These frequency shifts interfere with optimal operation of the cellular devices.
What is needed are methods and systems for enabling a cellular device to continue to operate at an optimal frequency when internal signals experience a change in power.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description set forth below when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which like reference characters identify corresponding elements throughout. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.